El secreto mejor guardado de Pronto El magnifico
by Ania Sorian 82
Summary: Pronto es un topoide presumido y orgulloso, además de que no sabe lo que significa la palabra "discreción" un día se encuentra con seis chicos que tienen un secreto muy grande y una misión, Pronto tiene que ayudarles a que nadie lo sepa pues de esto depende la existencia de ellos. ¿lograra Pronto ayudar a estos chicos sin perder la modestia en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO DE PRONTO "EL MAGNIFICO" CAP.1

En algún lugar de la superficie, diecisiete años en el futuro…

Es una noche lluviosa, el caer de las gotas en la tierra se dejaba escuchar acompañado por los truenos que se oían con gran potencia y que llegan a cimbrar el piso, los relámpagos iluminan el lugar, revelando seis figuras encapuchadas que estaban agazapadas en la sima de un risco.

\- Ese es el lugar… – dijo un chico refiriéndose a un castillo antiguo de apariencia aterradora – tenemos que entrar –

\- ¿Crees que no se hayan percatado de nuestra presencia, DEMIÁN? – pregunto una chica mirándolo un poco nerviosa.

\- Eso espero ARIADNA – respondió el joven – si no, se arruinaría la sorpresa, hay que evitar pelear con los guardias… al menos por ahora –

\- Será inevitable, si nos encuentran tendremos que defendernos - hablo otra chica que estaba junto a Ariadna.

\- LIZETH tiene razón Demián, ¿no crees que debimos planearlo mejor? – dijo un joven que se veía un poco tenso.

\- Por si no lo recuerdas nuestras vidas están en juego *ETIENNE! – Respondió Demián – se que es muy arriesgado pero tenemos que hacerlo -.

\- Yo creo que debimos decirles a nuestros padres… – dijo la ultima de las chica que estaba a la izquierda de Demián – ellos sabrían que hacer -.

-No había tiempo VALESKA– contesto Demián – lo mejor era que nosotros enfrentáramos este problema, además hemos entrenado para cosas como esta –

El joven veía la duda en sus compañeros y un poco de miedo, luego observo al último de ellos que no dejaba de ver hacia el castillo, era el único que no había opinado.

\- ¿Tu que piensas TYRUS? – Pregunto Demián – ¿crees que lo lograremos? –

El chico volteo a verlo, sus duras facciones lo hacían verse molesto, incluso intimidante, luego sonrío de lado.

\- Chicos no teman!, es el momento de demostrar quienes somos – respondió el chico y un brillo de emoción se mostró en sus ojos – ¿quieren acabar con nosotros? Pues no será tan fácil!–

Sus compañeros lo observaron, luego sonrieron y asintieron.

\- Bien – dijo Demián – bajaremos con cuidado y aprovecharemos esta oscuridad para colarnos al castillo -.

\- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…- hablo Ariadna.

\- No creo – respondió Tyrus – todavía seguimos aquí –

\- Hay que ver que eso no cambie – dijo Etienne.

\- Por eso hay que impedirlo - hablo Valeska.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Demián y comenzaron a bajar el risco de manera sigilosa…

Ya abajo, se acercaron un poco al castillo, se escondieron tras unos arbustos espinosos, desde ahí pudieron ver que se acercaba un grupo de seis soldados que traían mascaras cubriendo sus rostros, vestían armaduras y sus armas eran lanzas y espadas.

Los chicos los atacaron tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse, dejándolos a todos inconscientes.

Se pusieron las armaduras y las mascaras, después escondieron a los guardias detrás de unos arbustos.

Cuando fueron hacia la entrada vieron que otro grupo de por lo menos veinte hombres iban delante de ellos.

\- Bueno… aquí vamos – dijo Demián, fueron detrás de los guardias y ya dentro del castillo se dirigieron a un enorme patio.

En el centro de este se encontraba una mujer con una capa negra con capucha, sostenía un libro forrado de piel de color negro, algunos adornos en metal en las esquinas del libro y el lomo, eran de color dorado y letras extrañas en rojo.

\- Es la hora! – se escucho hablar la mujer – prepárense, podemos tener visitas no deseadas! –

Los hombres se formaron en una barrera detrás de la mujer, los chicos estaban dispersos entre los guardias.

La hechicera clavo un báculo justo en el centro de un círculo, en la punta de este había un aro de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro, en el centro un espejo.

La mujer dio unos pasos atrás y en ese momento un rayo cayo justamente en el báculo, de inmediato este comenzó a brillar.

\- Listo! – hablo la hechicera torciendo una sonrisa.

En ese momento abrió el libro y dijo algunas palabras en un idioma extraño que los chicos reconocieron de inmediato pues ellos también lo hablaban.

\- **Señor del tiempo, pido tu permiso para que me dejes pasar por tus puertas, pues tengo la misión de acabar con los enemigos de mi amo y cumplir con su mandato, deseo ir a Bajoterra diecisiete años atrás! -.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de escuchar aquello, claro que ellos sabían sobre Bajoterra, las noventa y nueve cavernas, el clan sombra y las babosas, sus padres conocieron a la banda de Shane y les contaron todo sobre el lugar.

Del báculo salio una luz que increíblemente se detuvo en el aire, como si una pared invisible le impidiera pasar, entonces el puntito de esta comenzó hacerse más y más grande, tanto que un grupo de personas podía pasar por el, era la entrada de un portal.

\- jajajajaja - reía la mujer de una manera desquiciada - al fin!, el deseo de mi amo se hará realidad , la existencia de esos mocosos se acabara y con la desaparición de ellos, la profecía no se cumplirá jajajajaja -

Momentos después le entrego el libro a un soldado que fue junto a ella.

\- Cuida esto con tu vida - dijo la hechicera - si lo pierdes lo pagaras muy caro, sabes que el amo no es piadoso con los que le fallan -

\- Si mi señora - respondió el soldado e hizo una reverencia - pero, ¿como regresara una vez que haya cumplido con la misión?-

\- Con esto, este es mi boleto de regreso - dijo la mujer enseñando un medallón de oro, al rededor de este había signos extraños como los que estaban en el libro y en el centro de este una perla de color negro.

En ese momento uno de los guardias grito:

\- un intruso! -

Todos rápidamente rodearon al sujeto que resulto ser Tyrus, algo lo había delatado.

Le quitaron la mascara y este sonrió, no se asomaba ni un ápice de miedo en su cara, al contrarió, se veía muy confiado.

\- Los demás deben de estar por aquí, búsquenlos! - ordeno la mujer.

En ese momento se escucho una explosión en la entrada del castillo.

\- Nos atacan, están afuera! - grito un guardia que parecía ser el capitán de los soldados - todos prepárense hay que acabar con los enemigos! -.

En ese momento alguien cerca de él le dijo:

\- yo que tu me cuidaba de los que están aquí adentro -

Y acto seguido, el capitán cayo al suelo por un golpe en la cara gracias a Etienne.

Este se quito su mascara y comenzó a golpear guardias a diestra y siniestra, sus compañeras le ayudaban al igual que Tyrus.

La mujer veía aquello sin inmutarse, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigía al portal del tiempo, pero no contó con que Demián la estaba esperando.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado SARAZADE, ríndete, sabes que no ganaras - dijo Demián - tendrás que regresar arrastrándote ante los pies de tu amo para decirle que perdiste -

\- ¡Cierra tu sucia boca! - respondió Sarazade hecha una fiera - no te atrevas a hablar de él, no eres digno de mencionarlo -

\- jajaja - río Demián - mírate, lo defiendes a capa y espada y el ni siquiera te mira, no te queda ponerte furiosa -

\- Después de esto me ganare su favor - respondió esta sonriendo siniestramente - pero tu no lo veras... -

Y le lanzo una esfera de energía oscura, la cual Demián esquivo apenas.

La mujer se puso frente al portal y lo miro.

\- disfruten el mundo como lo conocen, al menos por ahora... -

Y entro al portal, hubo un destello, y la mujer desapareció.

Segundos después el portal comenzó a colapsar.

\- Rayos! - dijo Demián, volteo y vio que sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda pues los estaban cercando.

En ese momento junto su energía en las palmas de sus manos e hizo una esfera bastante grande y la lanzo hacia el grupo de soldados.

\- Agáchense! - grito Tyrus y sus compañeros lo hicieron.

Los soldados recibieron el ataque y fueron derrotados.

\- ¡Vámonos rápido! - grito Demián - Sarazade se fue, hay que ir tras de ella - y se metió en el portal.

Los chicos se levantaron rápido y lo siguieron, al entrar el último de ellos, el portal se cerró...

Bajoterra, en la actualidad...

Un topoide salía muy molesto de la guarida Shane.

La causa era que Kord le había hecho de nuevo una broma pesada y como siempre Pronto cayo en ella, mientras caminaba, el topoide iba refunfuñando.

\- Ese troll no respeta al gran Pronto! - decía mientras se limpiaba la cara, pues aun traía crema batida.

\- Sin mi guía la banda de Shane estaría perdida, yo llevo al equipo sobre mis hombros… bueno, casi – el topoide presumía en voz alta, algunas babosas que se encontraban cerca se reían o rodaban los ojos al escuchar las tonterías de este.

\- Además de no ser por mi no se habrían conocido, prácticamente yo cree la banda de Shane, mas bien de vería de ser la banda de "Pronto el magnífico" –

y sin darse cuenta ya se había adentrado a una especie de bosque.

De repente una luz lo deslumbro, este con la valentía que lo caracteriza grito y se escondió en la roca mas cercana, espero un minuto y se asomo, al ver que no se había nada extraño, decidió salir.

En ese momento una mujer salto frente a el, al parecer venia huyendo de algo o alguien.

La mujer se veía de unos treinta años, de 1.75 por lo menos, tenia cuerpo voluptuoso, pelo castaño rojizo, lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos café oscuro, su vestimenta era muy escasa ya que sus ropas eran demasiado cortas.

Traía una capa con capucha de color negro, su blusa era de color rojo con negro tipo corsé pero con tirantes gruesos, con un gran escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

La falda de los mismos colores de la blusa y con una abertura al lado de ambas piernas y corta (a la mitad de la pierna).

Calzaba botas negras, que le llegaban antes de la rodilla y con tacón alto.

\- oiga, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Pronto a la mujer.

Esta volteo rápido y lo amenazo con una daga, el topoide levanto las manos.

\- Espere, Pronto no le ara daño! – dijo este asustado.

Ella lo miro de una manera muy fría.

\- ¿Que cosa eres tu? – cuestiono la mujer con repulsión.

\- ¿Que qué soy yo? – pregunto Pronto ofendido, no podía creer lo grosera que era esa mujer al referirse a el como "cosa" y con ese tono de desagrado.

\- Yo, señorita, soy un topoide y no soy cualquier topoide mi nombre es Pronto "el Magnifico"…. –

-Hablas demasiado! – dijo la mujer que con tan solo una mano lo sujeto de la playera con brusquedad y lo levanto del piso para tenerlo cara a cara, mientras lo seguía amenazando con la daga en el estomago de Pronto.

-¿Dime donde estoy? ¿Que año es este? – pregunto esta.

-En Bajoterra! – respondió Pronto asustado, pues se veía que la mujer era fuerte tanto físicamente como de carácter, ella le recordaba a una de las chicas de la Hermandad – y el año pues… -.

\- No importa… – dijo la mujer de repente, haciendo que El topoide se callara de inmediato - el portal funciono, ahora a cumplir mi misión y así complacer a mí amo –

Soltó a Pronto y este cayó de sentón en el suelo.

\- Es obvio que tú no me sirves para la muestra… así que te eliminare, solo por diversión –

\- Que?! – pregunto Pronto creyendo que había escuchado mal.

Entonces vio que una esfera de energía oscura comenzaba a formarse en la palma de la mano derecha.

\- Desaparece de mi vista cosa horrenda! – grito la mujer y se la lanzo.

Pronto aterrado solo alcanzo a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos mientras gritaba y espero lo peor, pero justo en fracción de segundos sintió como alguien lo sujetaba y lo tiraba al suelo, seguido de una explosión.

\- Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, asta aquí llego Pronto "el magnifico"! – decía el topoide.

\- No lo creo – dijo una voz femenina, este tardo unos segundos en abrir los ojos, luego vio que encima de el estaba una hermosa jovencita que le sonreía.

Tendría unos quince años, 1.65 de estatura, pelo castaño claro y corto, ojos verdes.

Ella lo había salvado de que lo hubieran hecho mil pedazos.

\- ¡¿Tu?! – pregunto la mujer y en su rostro se podía ver la rabia que sentía en ese momento…..

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Hola a todos!

les traigo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic y espero que les guste.

solo les diré que espero subir en esta semana los capítulos faltantes de la promesa y la otra banda.

Cuidence, un abrazo enorme y ya saben espero sus reviews.

Pronto y Bajoterra son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

Demián, Tyrus, Ariadna, Valeska, Etienne, Lizeth y Sarazade son mi creación y Propiedad.

* se dice Etien.

** traducción del hechizo.


	2. Chapter 2

EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO DE PRONTO "EL MAGNIFICO" CAP.2

los jóvenes siguieron a la hechicera Sarazade, que paso por un portal hacia Bajoterra pero diecisiete años en el pasado, en el presente Pronto se encuentra con la malvada mujer que intento destruirlo y es salvado por una joven...

\- ¡¿Tu aquí?! - cuestiono la hechicera evidentemente furiosa.

\- ¿Te sorprende verme Sarazade? - pregunto la joven castaña clara, poniéndose en pose de defensa, Pronto se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- Un poco - respondió Sarazade - definitivamente esos inútiles soldados pagaran su estupidez –

\- Cualquiera que sea tu objetivo no podrás lograrlo y lo sabes – dijo la chica.

\- Es lo que tu crees – contesto la hechicera, sonriendo malignamente – creo que me adelantare a mis planes, te eliminare a ti primero, después seguirá esa cosa rara – y señalo a Pronto, este salto delante de la chica.

\- Un momento – dijo el topoide molesto e indignado - ya le dije señora que no soy una cosa… -

La mujer le dedico una mirada asesina.

Este trago saliva y se oculto de nuevo detrás de la joven.

\- Quédese detrás de mi señor Pronto – ordeno la castaña, este se sorprendió ya que la joven sabia su nombre.

\- ¡OH, que ternura! – Dijo Sarazade con sarcasmo – la mocosa piensa que se salvaran fácilmente… –

Y de repente les lanzo varias esferas de energía oscura dando en el blanco, la mujer sonrío, pero cuando el humo se disipo, vio que seguían vivos.

La chica seguía de pie con los brazos hacia arriba, había hecho un campo de fuerza sobre ellos en forma de cúpula, Pronto estaba en cuclillas tapándose los ojos.

\- vaya, vaya…- dijo Sarazade poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas – veo que tu madre te enseño sus técnicas, lastima que no te servirán de mucho, ya que a ti no te gusta pelear…-

\- El que no me guste no quiere decir que no sepa – respondió la chica – y en algo tienes razón, mi madre me enseño… y muy bien –

Y la joven ataco a Sarazade, ambas empezaron a pelear con gran destreza, Pronto solo observaba sorprendido la pelea.

En ese momento Sarazade golpeo en la cara a la castaña clara y la hizo tambalear luego se fue contra Pronto.

Este no alcanzo a sacar la lanzadora pues la mujer era muy rápida y ya la tenia frente a el con daga en mano.

Entonces la joven tomo por la espalda a la hechicera, aprovechando que no la veía.

\- ¡Huya señor Pronto, vallase de aquí! – grito la muchacha mientras forcejeaba con la mujer alejándola de el.

\- Suéltame entupida niña, como te atreves a tocarme! – renegaba la hechicera tratando de soltarse.

\- ¡No! – Dijo el Topoide resuelto – Pronto no es ningún cobarde y no la dejara sola en manos de esta horrible mujer! –

Sarazade lo escucho, la chica la sostenía fuerte con una especie de llave, le dio una patada en la espinilla.

La joven grito de dolor pero no la soltó y la hechicera le dio otro golpe y uno mas en el mismo lugar, entonces la chica aflojo un poco su agarre y la mujer aprovecho esto dándole un codazo en el estomago, rápidamente la tomo del brazo derecho y la lanzo hacia delante tumbándola en el suelo y puso su pie en la garganta de la chica.

\- ¡Maldito animalejo, yo no soy horrible! – grito Sarazade y le lanzo una esfera de energía al topoide.

Este se arrojo al suelo y la alcanzo a esquivar casi por nada, el ataque pego en una enorme roca haciéndola estallar.

El estruendo fue bastante fuerte, tanto que se pudo haber escuchado asta la guarida de Shane.

\- Vamos a terminar esto, te parece… - dijo Sarazade viendo a la joven en el suelo, esta estaba desesperada tratando de quitarse el pie de encima.

En ese instante la castaña le pego detrás de la rodilla a la mujer con los dedos índice y medio, está se tambaleo pero no cayó.

Intento apoyarse en la pierna afectada y no pudo pues la chica se la había adormecido.

\- ¡Maldita! – Grito con ira Sarazade – ¡me bloqueaste el nervio! –

La chica estaba de pie, tosiendo y recuperando aire mientras se sobaba su garganta.

Pronto se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban con la lanzadora en mano

\- ¡Muérete de una buena vez! – hablo Sarazade y en su mano reunió energía oscura para lanzársela.

\- Déjala! Te lo ordena Pronto el magnifi…. – pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que se tropezó y se fue de bruces al suelo.

Antes había cargado su babosa flaturolinca y al caer el arma se le disparo.

Sarazade lanzo su ataque hacia la chica y al mismo tiempo la babosa le dio de lleno en la cara.

Y gracias a esto el ataque se desvío por lo tanto no le hizo daño alguno a la chica.

\- Cof*, Cof* que diablos es esta horrible peste! Cof*, cof* – dijo Sarazade mientras tosía.

\- jajajaja – río la joven castaña ya recuperada – tu nuevo perfume va muy bien contigo Sarazade —

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – grito Sarazade mas que furiosa y en el momento que iba a arremeter de nuevo, una esfera de luz cayo en frente de esta y la hizo caer hacia atrás.

La jovencita y Pronto voltearon a ver quien la había atacado, en un pequeño montículo de tierra estaba otra chica.

Era de la misma edad y estatura que la castaña, también era bonita, pero esta muchacha tenia pelo castaño oscuro largo asta la cintura y lacio.

La chica salto hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- ¿Ariadna estás bien? – pregunto esta.

\- Si – contesto la joven castaña clara y la abrazo – que bueno que estas aquí Valeska –

\- Gracias a Dios que llegue a tiempo – contesto Valeska correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- ¿la conoces? – pregunto Pronto.

\- ¿Es obvio, no? – respondió Valeska.

Al topoide no le agrado mucho esta chica y lo demostró con su expresión de molestia.

\- Valeska no seas grosera – regaño Ariadna.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí, antes de que…– dijo la otra chica sin hacer caso a su compañera, pero en ese momento Sarazade ya se había puesto de pie.

\- ¿Tu también? – dijo la hechicera al momento que vio a Valeska – entonces supongo que los demás también están aquí –

\- Supones bien - respondió un chico que estaba detrás de Sarazade, la mujer no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado – es mejor que te rindas… Ahora! –

\- ¡Tyrus! – dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Quien es el? – pregunto Pronto al ver al chico.

\- El es…. – contesto Ariadna.

\- Esta de nuestro lado… – dijo Vasleska interrumpiendo a su compañera - …es todo lo que necesita saber Señor Pronto-.

El topoide la miro molesto pero ya no dijo nada.

luego observo al chico, era bastante alto, de 1.80 por lo menos, corpulento, pelo negro azulado, un poco largo asta la nuca y patillas no muy largas, aun así se veía que era alguien de cuidado.

\- ¿Creen que será así de fácil? – Pregunto Sarazade – jajaja, son demasiado ilusos –

\- La ilusa eres tú, por creer que no podríamos seguirte – contesto otro chico de melena castaña oscura que venia con dos jóvenes más, un muchacho pelirrojo y una joven de pelo negro azabache, aunque traía un corte de pelo extraño (estilo mohicano largo), todos rodearon a Sarazade.

La hechicera por un momento se vio acorralada pero luego sonrío malignamente.

\- ¿Creen que esto termino? – Cuestiono la mujer – se equivocan, esto recién comienza, solo esperen y verán… –

Y acto seguido soltó una especie de bomba de luz que cegó por un momento a todos y desapareció.

\- ¡Maldición! – Dijo el chico pelirrojo – ¡escapo la bruja! –

\- No te preocupes Etienne, es seguro que la volveremos a encontrar – contesto el joven que había amenazado a Sarazade.

Este tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros y de color castaño oscuro lo traía peinado de media cola, además que era de la misma estatura del joven Tyrus aunque era un poco menos fornido que este y sus ojos eran verdes también –

\- ¿Ariadna estas bien? – pregunto el chico pelirrojo a la joven de pelo castaño claro.

\- Si, gracias a Valeska y al señor Pronto – respondió Ariadna.

\- Creí haber dicho que no debía vernos nadie - reprendió el joven a Ariadna – sabes muy bien lo que esta en juego… -.

\- Pero Sarazade iba a lastimar al señor Pronto! – Respondió la joven – no me iba a quedar a ver como lo hacían pedazos! -.

\- Créanme, nadie esta mas agradecido que Pronto, por la intervención de esta linda jovencita – hablo el topoide

– Aun así ya oíste a Demián, no debían vernos – respondió Tyrus sin hacer caso a lo que dijo el topoide – hubieras alejado a la hechicera de aquí y peleado en otro lado –

\- No se me ocurrió en el momento – contesto Ariadna molesta – pero si volviera a pasar, haría lo mismo –

\- Como sea… – dijo Valeska – Pronto ya nos vio y no se puede remediar, lo importante ahora es ir tras Sarazade, para que no lleve acabo sus planes –

\- Valeska tiene razón – dijo Demián - lo mejor es irnos ya - y se pusieron en camino.

\- ¡Esperen! – grito Pronto corriendo tras ellos - ¿Pronto quiere saber quienes son ustedes? –

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

\- Lo siento señor Pronto – contesto Demián – es mejor que no lo sepa –

\- pero, pero… - dijo el topoide

\- es mejor así – respondió Valeska – por su bien… y el nuestro –

\- Entonces ¿como es que saben del gran Pronto? aunque sospecho que es por mis grandes hazañas en todo Bajoterra —cuestiono el topoide presumiendo.

\- La verdad solo lo sabemos por casualidad – contesto la chica de pelo negro y extraño peinado.

Era un poco mas alta que sus compañeras, por unos cinco centímetros tal vez, también era bonita aunque había algo extraño en su apariencia, tenía las orejas levemente puntiagudas y los ojos de color rojo.

\- ¡¿Que?! - pregunto Pronto sorprendido – ¿ósea… que no conocen mis grandes logros con la banda de Shane? –

\- ¿Tu estas con la banda de Shane? – pregunto el joven pelirrojo fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Si – respondió el topoide con orgullo.

– ¿En serio? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

\- Claro que si – respondió Pronto.

\- ¡Que importa! – respondió finalmente el chico sonriendo.

El topoide lo miro molesto mientras los chicos reían, excepto Ariadna.

\- Etienne… no empieces – dijo la castaña clara, mirándolo de reojo.

Este muchacho era de la misma altura que sus otros compañeros, musculoso, llevaba su rojo cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo baja, con un mechón que salía del lado derecho, su apariencia era igual que la de la chica pelinegra, orejas semi-puntiagudas y pupilas rojas, lo que hizo suponer a Pronto que tal vez eran parientes.

\- ¿Entonces no me dirán nada? – pregunto el topoide estupefacto.

\- ¡No! – respondieron el pelirrojo y la chica pelinegra riendo.

\- ¡Etienne, Lizeth basta ya! No es gracioso – Dijo Ariadna molesta ya que se estaban burlando de la expresión sorprendida de Pronto.

\- Ariadna tiene razón no debemos de estar perdiendo tiem… – dijo Demián.

– Shhhhh, Escuchen.. – interrumpió Valeska.

Los seis chicos se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Que… que sucede? - Pregunto Pronto pues no entendía nada el repentino silencio de los chicos.

Valeska le hizo una seña al topoide para que guardara silencio.

Este se molesto un poco pero no dijo nada.

\- Son tres…cuatro meca bestias que vienen hacia acá – dijo Tyrus

\- Debemos irnos – hablo Demián – rápido! – y salio corriendo seguido de sus amigos.

\- Pero necesitan ayuda… – replico el topoide – dejen que el gran Pronto y su banda de héroes los apoyemos! – iba detrás de ellos.

\- No necesitamos de su ayuda… – respondió Tyrus y se detuvo de repente delante de Pronto, se veía un poco amenazador –…y le recomiendo que no hable de nosotros, ni con la banda de Shane, ni con la hermandad, ni con nadie! ¿entendió? –

Pronto se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, aun así asintió.

\- Bien – dijo Tyrus y se dio la media vuelta.

\- Lo siento señor Pronto – hablo la castaña clara – esto lo debemos hacer por nosotros mismos -.

\- ¡Ariadna!... – se escucho la voz de Tyrus llamándola.

\- Ya voy – respondió esta – adiós… - se despidió del topoide y salio a todo correr.

Pronto solo vio alejarse a la muchacha, en ese momento escucho los motores de las Mecabestias que se acercaban…

\- Que buen oído tienen esos chicos… – pensó el topoide – casi se parecen a… -

-¿Pronto, estas bien? – pregunto una vos conocida para el.

Era Eli, ya se había bajado de su meca y se acerco a su amigo.

\- Si estoy bien, El gran Pronto siempre lo esta – respondió el topoide

\- ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto Trixie al ver los destrozos del lugar.

\- Si que hubo una pelea aquí – dijo Kord – ¡y nos la perdimos! –

\- ¿Que ocurrió Pronto? – Pregunto Eli – ¿te atacaron los hombres de Blakk? –

\- ¡¿Que?! No – respondió El topoide – lo que paso fue que…. –

Y recordó lo que aquel chico le advirtió.

\- "No hable de nosotros, ni con la banda de Shane, ni con la hermandad, ni

con nadie….." –

\- Bueno la verdad es que Pronto demostró una vez mas su valentía y heroísmo derrotando a una malvada bruja para salvar a una indefensa jovencita – dijo el topoide dramáticamente, después de todo el creía que no decía nada revelador sobre los chicos.

\- ¿Una bruja? – Pregunto su amiga pelirroja Extrañada – ¿es enserio? –

\- Claro que si mí querida Trixie – respondió el topoide, muy seguro de si mismo – Pronto "el valiente" se encargo de ella, y la chica esta a salvo -

\- ¿Ah si? – Pregunto Kord dudoso – ¿y donde esta ella? –

\- Eeeehh…. Le dije que huyera para así poder enfrentarme con la horrible mujer, sin que ella saliera lastimada, es lo que hacen los héroes como yo – contesto Pronto.

Los chicos se miraron entre si extrañados, luego vieron a Pronto, este solo los miraba sonriente.

Por fortuna en ese momento los estómagos de Pronto gruñeron…

-…que les parece si seguimos hablando en la guarida, Pronto se muere de hambre y quiero preparar un buen plato de escorpiones asados, después de todo los valientes y arrojados como yo merecemos un gran banquete… –

Los chicos no pudieron disimular el asco que les causaba escuchar eso.

\- Yo paso – dijo Kord – que les parece si vamos antes por una pizza con Mario –

\- Suena bien – contesto Trixie.

\- Estoy de acuerdo chicos! – dijo Eli – muy buen trabajo Pronto, pero nos contaras completa la historia ¿verdad?—

\- Claro que si Joven Eli – respondió El topoide muy ufano – Pronto les dirá cual es la mejor técnica para defenderse de una bruja malvada… -

\- ¡Hay no! – dijeron Trixie y Kord al mismo Tiempo.

\- Este será un camino muy largo – dijo Kord a sus amigos.

Mientras el topoide se adelantaba montado en su meca ya que sus compañeros se la habían llevado, siguió por el camino hablando solo en voz alta para que escucharan sus "sabios" consejos.

Continuara…

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que estén bien y pasándose unas buenas vacaciones!**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic y espero que les guste.**

**Agradezco los reviews de: Annima y Music Gianval**

**Ya saben espero sus reviews (porfis, porfis)**

**Bajoterra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.**

**Demián, Tyrus, Ariadna, Valeska, Etienne, Lizeth y Sarazade son mi creación y propiedad al igual que la historia.**


End file.
